Yell a Little Louder
by SweetGumdrop
Summary: Set twelve years after their mating, Sasuke and Naruto's biggest relationship challenge now is spending a little more time together in the bedroom. SasuNaru -part two of Oh, Ok Then-


**Title: Yell a little louder**

 **Pairing:** Sasuke/Naruto

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Tags:** Implied Mpreg, Male Relationships, Kids, Babies, Yaoi, (I think as the days go on my tags get suckier and suckier...)

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the other characters but I do own this story and the idea and plot. This story contains homosexual content and intimate relationships. If you do not like such things then do not continue to read. Read. The. Tags.

 **Summary:** Set twelve years after their mating, Sasuke and Naruto's biggest relationship challenge now is spending a little more time together in the bedroom.

 **A/N:** This is a part two of story 2 called **Oh, Ok then.** So you'll have to jump back a bit and check that out before you understand what's happening here though really I think this story is pretty independent in its own right. Whatever, you should be reading every day anyways so you know what's going on! So let's just say that there was mpreg and that there was a male birth and that foxes are called moms. Okay? Okay. Also there is a time skip so the stoic Sasuke that you were all raving about in part one is more of a family man now so keep that in mind.

Side Note: I wasn't gonna make a part two for any of the stories but this just keep niggling me so I did it and while i appreciate the facs/follows please leave a review.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke pulled the fox into his arms as he snuggled into him from behind. His cock swelling as he inhaled the natural richness that was mate. All these years and he was still as hot for Naruto as if they were newly mated. Naruto hummed as he set his book aside and turned to his mate. Twelve years later and they were still going strong. They'd had a rougher start than most could say they've had but they'd worked through it all and come out polished and shining.

"It's been a while hasn't it," Naruto whispered wrapping his arms around his mate's neck. He pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Sasuke's had slid up under his night shirt and massaged his ass. "Maybe we should skip the foreplay... you know..." Naruto jerked his chin to the door. Sasuke looked up at it for a second then nodded sharply.

Naruto giggled as they hurried out of their clothes, "Which way?" Sasuke asked rubbing his dick to life.

"I'll ride you," Naruto whispered back eagerly, already climbing on top of his lover. The tip of Sasuke's cock had just brushed against his puckered hole when someone screamed followed by a loud crash and then silence. Naruto paused, poised over Sasuke as he waited with baited breath and after several heart beats twin cries rose up in the night.

"Mom!" His oldest child screamed. Naruto dropped his head on Sasuke's shoulder and groaned. Sasuke matched his groaned as he lay back on the bed.

"Not tonight honey," he pecked Sasuke on the nose before he hopped up to go find clothes.

As he and Sasuke dressed footsteps tore down the hall followed by the sound of scratching on tile and snarling. A sniffle from just the other side of their bedroom door and Naruto was pulling it open to find their youngest, twins, holding hands and sniffling, snot and tears all over their face.

"Aww my babies," he swept them up into his arms before he turned to Sasuke who had gotten dressed but was laying across the bed and staring at the ceiling, trying to pretend he didn't hear his kids on the verge of World War 7. "Go get your children Sasuke," Naruto smirked at him.

"It's after 7 pm, they're yours."

"NOT! When there's more than 2 awake and I hear 4." He sauntered off down the hall while Sasuke dragged himself downstairs where his two eldest were. "Five!" Naruto yelled when he saw the middle child and currently odd one out standing wide eyed by his bedroom door. "Come help mommy put your brother and sister to sleep." He nodded as he trailed after his mother into the nursery.

Minato, the middle child, was an expert when it came to changing diapers and wiping runny faces. Right now he handled his baby brother, Miromi, with expert care before he handed the clean child over to where his mother was waiting in a wide rocking chair with his sister who was already nodding off.

"Sera and Marz are fighting again mama," he shuffled to Naruto's feet and sat in between them. Naruto ruffled his hair affectionately as he hummed again. He listened as silence reign over the house as all was quite again.

"Yea your siblings are a handful but that's why they have you," Naruto smiled down at him when he looked over. He frowned.

"I'm too little to stop them."

Naruto laughed loud enough to startle one of the toddlers out of their sleep but after noticing it was Naruto they nuzzled into his chest and went back to sleep. "Nah you may be little but you have a loud voice and if you tell them to stop, they will definitely stop." Minato was a shy one. Compared to his loud older brother and sister he was quite timid but Naruto had been to his school presentations and he knew for a fact that his son had a set of pipes on him and that when the time was right he was not to be tampered with. "Alright it's late and you have school tomorrow, off to bed with you." Naruto wiggled his toes for effect. His cub giggled sweet and adorable and Naruto was reminded of when he was born, a tiny little thing that giggled instead of cried like a normal newborn did. It was love at first laugh.

"Night mama," he leaned over, careful of his brother, and pecked Naruto on the cheek before he shuffled off to his room. Halfway through the hall and he was hefted into the air, raspberries blown on his cheek and a quick spin that had him squealing with delight as Sasuke whisked him off to his bed. A kiss and more raspberries later and Sasuke was pulling his door close and coming to help Naruto with the twins.

After settling them in Naruto went to check on the other troublesome duo. It was a sort of instinct, Sasuke had told him, that the second in charge would challenge the pack alpha to keep them on their toes. Not a dethrone per say but more of a grind to keep them sharp. Sasuke was the head of the family and the entire family's alpha but Seraphina was the head of the children, being the first born, so it was the duty of her brother, the second born, Marzayus to always challenge her. Sometimes though it got out of hand and dangerous and Naruto or Sasuke had to step up to separate them.

Punishments were also dished out when Sera got too excited and hurt her brother and to Marz when he purposely antagonized his sister and it had nothing to do with instincts. Sometimes Naruto wished they were foxes like him. They'd all recognize Sasuke as the head of the house and Sera as the more dominate of the liter and fights would be few and far in between.

He rounded Marz's door way to find the cub curled up in bed glaring at the ceiling. He looked over when he saw Naruto come in, "Sera broke the vase I swear!"

Naruto leveled him with a look, "Did she really?"

His bottom lip jutted out, "I kinda pushed her..." he frowned at his sheets. "I asked her to play cards with me... but she was on the phone and she kept ignoring me and I grabbed it. But she hit me first!" He defended.

Naruto sighed as he knelt by his cub's bed. "Yes... but you know better than to touch her things Marz. You need to respect other people's privacy." He kept his eyes locked on his sheets. "Plus Mina has been feeling a little lonely lately... maybe you could let your sister be and pay more attention to your brother."

"Oh... ok..." he seemed reluctant but Naruto was pretty confident he'd start inviting Mina out with him more.

"That's my big boy." A kiss on the forehead and the dimming of his night light and then Naruto was gone, heading downstairs to see his eldest who they'd thought that by giving her own room downstairs and establishing the first tier of dominance would solidify her position and put Marz to rest but no such thing. Sometimes Naruto would let the fights play out but other times he needed to tan hides.

He found her curled on her side and sniffling into her pillow, he knocked on the door to be polite. When she turned around her eyes were wide as saucers and wet with tears. "What happened?"

She flung the sheets off and raced to him, smashing into his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. Baby wolves did not know how to control their strength but Naruto was used to it, he'd braced himself for impact. "Daddy said he was disappointed in me," she was full on crying now and Naruto mentally sighed. Sera respected Sasuke most out of both parents and Naruto had been a little jealous at first but he summed it up to a wolf thing. Apparently getting spankings was nothing compared to when Sasuke pulled her aside and told her she'd disappointed him.

"You and brother have been fighting a lot and your dad and I are tired of it. I tell you over and over to not let every little thing rile you up..."

"I know!" She fisted her hands in Naruto's shirt, "But Marz is such a dumbass."

"Seraphina!" A kid turns 12 and they think they can swear in front of their parents!

"It's true!" She defended pulling away to look up and Naruto.

"No it is not. Don't let me hear you say that again. Your father wouldn't be pleased either." She opened her mouth to say something but then snapped it shut.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Naruto smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head.

"Let mommy tuck you in."

"Mom I'm 12 now! 12 year olds don't get _tucked in_!" She turned away flipping her long black hair over her shoulder as she crawled into bed.

"Ahh when your babies are too old for kisses and tucking." He shrugged dramatically. "I guess I serve no purpose anymore!" he gripped his chest and hung his head low, "What shall I do with my life from hence forth?"

Sera laughed, "I _guess_ I might not be too old for kisses," her cheeks blossomed pink, Naruto snorted as he wiped her face with the hem of his shirt and littered kisses all over it. "Night mom."

"Good night sweetie," when he got back up Sasuke was sprawled out under the covers and snoring heavily. He did a quick check of his other four cubs before he crawled into bed with his mate and settled down. 'No sex tonight either.'

* * *

"Mom! Mina stepped on the tooth paste and all of it came out!"

"It fell!"

"Mommy!" one of the twins giggled, pattering around the living room instead of eating their apple slices.

"Mom! Can you put my hair in a bun again?"

"Why is no one calling for Sasuke?" Naruto panicked as he hurried to pack lunches for his family.

Sasuke stood in the midst of all the chaos before he took action. "I'll take care of Sera," since she was closest he'd take care of her first then make his way upstairs. He knocked on her door lightly to find her poised in front of the dresser and rapidly brushing her silky hair to the top of her head. "Sere-"

"Hey dad can you get mom please? Thank you," she didn't spare him a glance as she kept brushing. He stared at her with a dull look before he left.

"I'll take the boys upstairs instead," he muttered sullenly.

"Sera! Bring your brushes and hair pins in here I'll do it here."

Upstairs there was a puddle of water, lots of whispering and the sound of sniffles. "Here, just twist that half and I'll twist this half." He stopped at the shared bathroom to find his boys trying to wring out a mop, Naruto's decorative towels were on the ground, Minato was on the verge of tears as Marz was trying to get him to shush.

"What. Did you two. Do?" Sasuke frowned at them. It was always something with someone every morning before they had to go to school. This morning just happens to be one where they already had their uniforms on. Minato's heavy sniff gave him away as the culprit.

"I'm sorry dad! It all came out and I was trying to wipe it up." Marz was quick to explain. Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Take your toothbrushes and use my bathroom. If I see one droplet on the ground…" Marz was the first one to fly out of the bathroom with his brush while Mina hung back.

"Papa," he sniffled.

"Don't cry all over your uniform." Sasuke tousled his hair, "I'll clean this up for you but next time ask for help. That's what me and your mom are here for. Alright?" He smiled when the pupped grinned and hurried after his older brother only to slip, cry out and fall hard on his bum in the water out in the hall. Sasuke was there in an instant helping the pup up. Well that uniform was soaked. He struggled to his feet with Sasuke's help and patted his bum.

"Oops," he seemed more preoccupied with patting his uniform dry instead of his fall. Sasuke felt proud, Mina wasn't a cry baby anymore. "I'm okay papa," He straightened up and skipped off down the hall. Sasuke tidied up the mess in the bathroom and helped Minato into a new uniform before he tossed the wet one into the laundry hamper. Down stairs Naruto put the final juices in the lunch bags just as the bus horn sounded outside.

"Mina! Marz! Sera! The bus is here! Hurry up or you're gonna miss it!" Naruto's hollering inspired the twins to holler and then they were just slamming their hands on the table and trying to out scream each other. Sera was the first one outside. "Sera lunch!" Sasuke yelled, she skidded to a halt and spun back snatching the bag from Naruto and pecking him on the cheek. Then she hurried inside to do the same to the twins and then Sasuke.

"Bye dads!" And then she was gone. Marz followed, snatching his and Mina's lunch bag before he bolted outside. The horn honked one more and then Mina was running down the stairs.

"Mama..."

"Your brother has it." Sasuke patted him on the back to get him out of the house. A quick nod and then he was gone too. Naruto could hear the bus driver muttering about how late the Uchiha children were but he ignored him. He was always fussy.

"Well I'm tired. What time is it?" He dragged himself over to his mate and flopped down on him.

"Almost 8. You did well," Sasuke complimented, hands snaking around his mate's body. Naruto hummed and pushed his front into Sasuke's leg.

"Well... all the kids are gone. Maybe you and I-" before he could finish his sentence he was shoving Naruto out of the way and snatching one of the twins up.

"Spit it out!" He barked tossing what he took from Hiro out the window and then shoving his finger into her mouth, or at least tried to, she was valiantly sucking on the piece of stick she said.

"Huh what is it?"

"She bit a lizard's tail off. Hiromi Uchiha open your mouth right now!"

"Oh God," Naruto held his stomach and gagged. He slapped his hand over his mouth and turned away. It wasn't a stick, it was the lizard's tail. "Oh that is - uck!" His stomach rolled. He staggered over to the kitchen his stomach threatening to empty itself.

"Naruto it's a lizard calm down. Hiromi- Oh! Got it," he tossed that through the window too. Hiromi giggled at her father as he fished his vibrating cell from his back pocket. Naruto was still bent over the sink trying to control his stomach. "Sir." A pause, "I'll be there is 20 minutes sir." A nod and then Sasuke was setting the cub beside her brother and checking on Naruto. "Honey, I have to go. We found a camp some ways up north and if we leave now I can be home in two days."

"What?" Naruto turned to glare at him, "Another away mission? Sasuke I can't take care of all the cubs by myself!" He jerked his hand to exhibit A, "She just tried to eat a lizard," Sasuke sighed.

"You said we needed to move to bigger house. The twins won't share a room forever. I bought this house with my savings from... back in my working days, but it's not enough to buy the type of house that you want." Naruto scoffed.

"Fine! We can stay here then!"

"I still have a duty to my kin..."

"You have a duty to me! This is the fourth one this month Sasuke dammit!" He slammed his hands down on the counter, scowling at the dishes in the sink. Sasuke kissed the side of his head.

"We'll talk about it more when I come home." Naruto didn't respond and after a sigh he left to get ready.

Naruto sucked his teeth as he began to clean up and when Sasuke left he didn't bid him good bye.

* * *

It was eight days before Sasuke came back and when he did he was seriously bruised and injured. Naruto flew into his arms when he stepped through the door, holding him and hugging him tightly until Sasuke groaned in pain. Behind him standing solemnly was the general and his ever present body guard Ibiki. "Sasuke, shit I was so worried. I tried to call the base but no one would let me talk to you or let me come... I'm so glad you're okay. I'm sorry I got mad. Shit I'm so sorry." He led Sasuke over to the couch and curled into his side, littering his face with kisses.

"I'm formally here to apologize to the Uchiha family," Naruto had almost forgotten that the general was there.

"It doesn't matter. As long as you brought Sasuke home I don't care." The red headed man was quiet for a while before he nodded.

"Here." He handed a sealed envelope to Naruto before he turned and left. Not sparing another word as he left. Sasuke tried to take it from the blonde but Naruto pulled it away and set it aside on the center table.

"We can read it later. Come on, I'll take you to bed." Sasuke grunted as Naruto hefted him to his feet but he could already mostly stand on his own.

"I'm fine Naruto really, what does the letter say?" Naruto ignored him as he steered them up the stairs and into their bedroom where he laid Sasuke down as gently as he could. Naruto winced as Sasuke shuffled into the middle of the bed then patted the space beside him. "Come. I look worse than I actually am." Naruto hesitated for a minute more before he crawled into bed beside his mate, careful of his side and bandages. Sasuke curled his arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto I'm fine. Where are the twins?"

"Uhmm... Hinata wanted to play with them for the day and you weren't home and I hadn't heard from you-" Sasuke tightened his arm around Naruto and kissed his head.

"I'm sorry. We were ambushed by some humans, the intel we got that there were foxes up north was a lie. The humans have some sort of fake fox scent that they used to lure us... and we fell right into their trap."

"It's not your fault!" Naruto insisted pressing down on Sasuke's chest as he turned to scowl at him, "humans are wicked. Sooner or later they'd find a way to lure us out of the compound."

Sasuke smiled at him softly as he leaned down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I missed you," he muttered as he pulled away before he sucked Naruto's lip into his mouth. Naruto arched up to meet his lips again, he pressed close sliding his hands up and down Sasuke's chest, fingertips caressing the bandages, Sasuke's hand slid down his back to cup his ass cheek.

"Wait!" Naruto pulled back, cheeks flushed and eyes wide. "We can't!" he whispered.

Sasuke frowned, "why not? The cubs aren't here. This is the first time we've been alone for a long time." He leaned up to kiss the blonde again but Sasuke pushed him down.

"Sasuke half of your side is missing! You could re-open your wound!"

"I told you it looks worse than it is. I feel fine. Now come," Sasuke didn't want for him to come instead he yanked the blonde down and rolled on top of him. Naruto frowned as Sasuke trailed kisses down his chest.

"How can you be injured and still trying to dominate me...? Is it like... a part of your blood now? We've been mated for twelve years I'm pretty sure I'm submissive so why...?" Naruto yelped as Sasuke bit his nipple. "Ow! Easy!" he pushed on Sasuke's shoulders and surprisingly the wolf backed off to collapse on his back beside him, panting more than he should. "Sasuke?" Naruto hovered over him his face scrunched with worry.

"Unfortunately it seems I won't be able to force you into submission after all. But I still want to mate with you," Sasuke smirked at him his hand sliding up between Naruto's legs and cupping his length. "You want me to."

"Well... it's been a couple weeks... but you're injured! You can't even get on top of me." Naruto pouted at him.

Sasuke gently fondled his balls, one finger probing at the blonde's asshole. "You can ride me. I know you love being on top." Naruto flushed, he did like being on top. Controlling the speed and the rhythm was exhilarating. Plus seeing Sasuke below him and hearing the sounds he could get Sasuke to make were always so erotic. He could come from that alone.

"Well..." he bit his lip, well if he was gentle what could it hurt? He hurried out of his clothes then helped Sasuke ease out of his. He climbed on top and carefully straddled his mate, when he got the go ahead he gently sank down, he relished the feeling of his hole being stretched out around his mate. Cradling Sasuke's dick inside brought him up to the clouds.

Probably how they ended up with five kids.

After being pent up for so long and Naruto working overtime, sucking on Sasuke nipples and playing with his neck until he swelled and came, Naruto followed shortly after. It wasn't languid like he'd gotten use to over the years but it was better than watching Sasuke's ass from afar. Naruto cuddled as close to Sasuke as he could without flaming his injury and they stayed like that, basking in each other's heat until Sasuke alerted him that the kid's bus had pulled up outside.

Naruto kissed him long and slow before he covered him up with the sheets, quickly washed himself off and went to greet the kids. He found them rushing up the stairs, like he thought they would, and blocked their path. "I know you can smell that your father's back, but we need to talk before you can see him okay?" Three sets of eyes darted past the blonde before Sera turned, she'd been in front, and guided her brothers back down to the sitting area.

Once settled Naruto met each cub's eyes, "We all know that Sasuke is a strong wolf. He's been a soldier for many years," Minato nodded enthusiastically, "but sometimes, when he goes on missions, he could get hurt."

"Dad's hurt?!" Sera was on her feet and off for the stairs.

"I'm not done Sera. Come sit down," she looked defiant, but after a minute she went back to her seat and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Yes he was hurt, but not badly!" he continued quickly when he saw the horror on their faces. "He needs time to recover now. So he's asleep in our bedroom."

"What happened?" Mina quietly asked.

"He was hit in the side very badly and he was bleeding and he needed to have it stitched, like when Marz had to go to the hospital do you remember?" Three nods. "But as long as he sleeps, he can naturally heal faster. And he'll be better in no time." Judging by the skeptical and worried looks the kids wouldn't be convinced unless they could see Sasuke for themselves.

"What's this?" Marz asked picking up the envelope from the table. He flapped it around a bit before he handed it to Naruto who tried not to roll his eyes at it.

"It's from the general," Sera spoke up chin tilted up as she scented the air. She was too talented, Naruto couldn't hide anything from her. "What does it say."

"I dunno. Alrighty everyone upstairs to wash up for dinner." he ushered each cub out of their seats and up the stairs before they started to beg to know what was in the envelope.

* * *

While the pots bubbled on the stove Naruto finally opened the envelope. He had guessed that it was another apology from the general. Instead of doing it in person, he wrote letters, sealed them in an official envelope and shipped them out with his apologies that ranged from 'Our sincerest wishes and deepest regrets for the loss of your mate' to 'Sasuke is a fine soldier it's only natural that his missions extend pass his time of return. Your family and you will be cared for under the government of Compound 14'. When Naruto had gotten that one he'd ripped it up in a fit and stormed over to the general's office with such unbridled rage that Hinata had had to sedate him.

Not one of his finer moments but he didn't regret it. The general hadn't sent anymore mails like that, instead he sent report updates of where Sasuke was whenever his missions did extend pass the due date. Naruto didn't need sugarcoated news.

He leaned against the counter as he pulled the envelope open and a strip of paper slipped out and floated to the ground. He frowned as he stared at the bright yellow strip of paper. It was a seal of notification. It would allow them to leave the compound for 7 nights and 8 days on an all-expense paid trip to another compound of their choosing.

Naruto's eyes widened as he read the paper over and then one more time and then he read the actual letter, recognizing the general's handwriting immediately. It read:

 _To the Uchiha Household,_

 _I express my deepest regrets that Sasuke was so badly injured on the front lines and almost lost his life. I imagine Naruto is furious with me._

 _I understand that now more than ever you wish to resign Sasuke, but there are things still to be done. The war still rages far north, we've only had small victories in the battles we've fought so far but every man must fight. Which is why I yet again must deny your request for termination of service._

 _While you recuperate you can choose to do that at one of the nearby compounds, all costs will be redirected to the office if you present your notification slip to the clerk after each purchase. It's the least I can think to do and hope that it soothes Naruto's ire._

 _Sincerest wishes,  
Kurama Kyuubi_

Naruto stared at the letter and read it one more time to be sure. He couldn't believe his eyes. He knew that some large families sometimes moved from compound to compound but it was extremely expensive and sometimes dangerous. Since the compounds were built to protect families and soldiers while they rested, the walls around the huge community were impenetrable. You needed to have a significant amount of paper work to be granted leave so you could use the safe roads.

Lone wolves and crazy foxes who escaped through the walls weren't chased down, either they'd find a new way to survive or they'd be killed by humans. He stared at the letter and the seal before he ran up the stairs taking them three and four at a time. He tumbled into their bedroom and startled Sasuke out of his nap, he was upright and alert within seconds.

"Naruto, what is it?"

"We got a seal of notification!" Sasuke quirked a brow at that. "No really look!" He thrust the paper into Sasuke's face and the wolf reverently took it. His mouth forming a small o.

"I've never seen one before..." he muttered twisting the thin seal back and forth.

"Don't crush it." Naruto scowled pulling it away and setting it aside on the table so they could both stare at it. "The general gave it to us. Expires 8 days after we use it."

Sasuke speed read through the letter before he pulled Naruto into a kiss. "So I take it you want to go on vacation?" Naruto squealed.

"Yes! Of course! Jeez let's go to compound 9! It's by the sea! The cubs have never seen the sea!"

"And the general is paying for everything... that's even better."

"We probably won't get any alone time on the road with the cubs though I'd feel terrible if we left them behind. We might never get to leave the compound again..."

Sasuke hummed, "that's true. Too big of an opportunity to let pass." He nudged the blonde cheek with his nose before he kiss it. "Would you like to accompany me on a date before we leave?"

Naruto laughed out, "A date?"

Sasuke captured his lips in a kiss. "Yes a date."

* * *

"A date?"

"Ooohh sounds romantic! I wanna come mama," Mina said fidgeting in his seat.

"What? If Mina's going I wanna go!" Marz protested.

"Me too! Me too! I'll help with the twins' highchairs." Sera announced stabbing her meat with her fork.

"Let's go to Burgers and Chips!"

"No let's go to Shell and Fishes!" Sera cut him off. "That's a romantic place, you remember mom?"

"Oh it was romantic," Naruto nodded his agreement as he laid his hand on top of Sasuke's excitement for a date night sparkling in his eyes.

"I can pick out a suit!" Mina grinned when his elder siblings looked at him.

"Why a suit?" Marz cocked his head to the side as he chewed on a pod of string beans.

"Cause it's supposed to be romantic! Oh that's a good idea Minny!" Sera exclaimed Minato blushed at the complimented. "Mom can I buy a new dress?"

"Wha? No fair! If Sera gets a dress I want a suit!" Marz protested.

"Well it wouldn't be fair if we only got for one and not the others right Sasuke?" Naruto squeezed his hand since he'd been quiet since Naruto had told the kids about their date.

"No one is getting new clothes." A chorus of complaints sounded. "Quiet!" Sasuke commanded and every mouth snapped shut, except the twins who had long been asleep in their high chairs. " _Naruto and I_ are going on a date _with each other_ and _without our children."_ Sasuke said slowly, a flat look on his face as he stressed each word.

Naruto snorted into their joined hands before he pulled Sasuke to him and planted a wet kiss on his cheek. He looked at the kids who were all in different stages of pouting. "Then what will we do while you're gone?" Mina asked poking at his rice.

"I don't want Sera to babysit us. She'll burn the house down!" Marz stuck his tongue out at her.

"Will not!" she tossed a pea at him, "Dad I can babysit!"

"Hinata will be babysitting." A chorus of 'Awws' this time.

"She'll make us look through her microscope again… she's so boring…" Marz groaned sinking down in his chair. "I'd rather Sera babysit us."

"Mom why…?" she groaned, pushing her plate away so she could knock her head on the table.

Naruto rolled his eyes at her before he looked to Minato who was suspiciously quiet. "Make noise Mina, maybe dad will change his mind," Marz tugged on Mina's shoulder to drag him down under the table with him.

He chewed on his lip for a minute and Naruto realized his was trying to say something, "Marz-" Sasuke's hand tightened on his and when Naruto glanced at him he saw him staring at Mina too.

"Minato, if you have something to say to your brother and sister, say it now before you regret not saying it later." Sometimes Naruto didn't agree with Sasuke's head first solution to problems but he also couldn't keep Minato sheltered from the world.

A long pause and then, "I like looking in microscopes…" Mina muttered, poking his food with his fork as Marz climbed from under the table.

"Oh well you know microscopes aren't that bad. I know how to draw a cell membrane now." Sera smoothly corrected.

"Yea me too. And chlorophyll is cool I guess." Marz chipped in smoothly as he resumed eating. If Minato had a tail Naruto guess that it would be wagging now judging by the small pleased smile on the cub's face.

Sasuke smirked at his mate, "I guess that settles that." Naruto stuck his tongue out at him before he continued to eat.

After dinner it was surprisingly easy to get everyone settled into bed and have kisses planted on chubby cheeks and sides tickled before they hunkered down to sleep. He carefully draped his arm over Sasuke's chest as they curled up together and shared languid kisses. "Hmm... I can't remember our last date... How long ago was that?"

Sasuke thought for a moment before Mina was born. It was easier to get around with just two," Sasuke smiled at the memory.

"Oh yea! You took me that place with the funny name and I got food poisoning." Naruto chuckled, "I remember how mad you were!"

Sasuke scowled in the darkness, "How does a restaurant let their food go bad and not know...? You were pregnant too." Sasuke's frowned deepened as he remember. Naruto poked him in the shoulder.

"No use getting," he kissed Sasuke chest before he rested his cheek on it, "Mina was an easy baby. Best pregnancy. I didn't even have morning sickness."

"The twins were rough in comparison then. You were much bigger than all of your other pregnancies too." Naruto stabbed him with a claw. "In comparison Naruto! I'm an injured man."

"You just called me fat."

"You were still beautiful though," Naruto's face colored red as he buried his face in Sasuke's neck again.

* * *

Date night was cancelled before they even got the chance to start it. Hinata was out of town and no one else was free to take on the five Uchiha kids on such short notice. Sasuke could see that Naruto was upset by it and hiding it poorly, they'd spent most of the night talking about where to go. After watching Naruto pout at the TV for an unwavering 30 minutes he got up and went to get their map. "Sasuke? What's wrong." Naruto hopped up out of the couch to trail behind him. "If you need something I can get it for you. You're still injured, here let me see your side," Naruto's hands fluttered against his side as he tried to pull the bandages off.

Sasuke gentle eased his fingers away as he pulled the dusty map out of the closet. "I'm fine. I just came for the map of the compounds."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well... since Hinata won't be back until further notice and I'm sure you don't want to keep bothering our neighbors we may as well use up our vacation days. Naruto squealed with delight, snatched the map from Sasuke's hands and rolled it our across their dinner table.

"Damn I was so caught up with date night that I forgot we had the seal! We could have so many date nights in a nice hotel! I don't have to cook or clean. Oh that's perfect. Where are we?" He asked scanning the map. Sasuke pointed to their compound then dragged his fingers to the west where compound 9 was. Unlike all the other compounds, compound 9's soldiers were water based. Armed with ships and boats that patrolled the open seas on a daily basis to protect wolf kind from sea side attack. It also happened to be one of the warmest compounds that had the best weather and beautiful beaches to boot.

Sasuke bit his lip as he studied something on the map but all Naruto could see was the winding road that led them to paradise, "It'll take us four days to make it to the compound. Maybe three if we drive through the night as well."

"What? It's that far...? That's half of our vacation days gone... the seal will expire before we can get back..." Naruto frowned. "Well you know that's too bad but I hear compound 12 has some pretty great views you know. I think I saw some... uhm... entertainment report from there or something," Naruto's disappointment was palpable. Sasuke slung his arm over the blonde's shoulder and pulled him close as he kissed him deep, tongues teasing each other in a mini display of dominance.

"We'll go to compound 9," Sasuke promised, "And we'll make it back here before the seal expires or we'll just buy a new one."

"Buy...? Sasuke I don't think-"

"It'll be a cheap one. Just for 2 days so we can make it back home without getting military escorted alright?" Naruto nodded hesitantly worried if they'd be okay but another tantalizing kiss from Sasuke had all his negative thoughts disappearing.

* * *

"Mom do you have my passbook?"

"Seraphina Uchiha! _Get. In. The car!"_ Sasuke snarled. Of all his children only Minato was ready and sitting excitedly in the very back seat with a baby seat next him and him pressed up against the window even though they hadn't started to move yet.

"I'm coming!" Sera whined, still holed up in her room doing God knew what.

"Marzayus if I have to call you down stairs one more time!"

"I'm helping mom put lotion on Hiro," Marz shouted back from upstairs.

"We'll be down in a minute sweetie," Naruto called and Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose. They were supposed to leave at the crack of dawn to make as much time as they could, he and Naruto would take turns sleeping and driving so they could make it their faster and buy a shorter duration seal to return home without hassle. Dawn had been two hours ago.

"Okay I'm done." Sera rushed passed her dad with her luggage dragging behind her and her hair up in a lose ponytail sine Naruto didn't have the time to style it.

Naruto hurried down the stairs with a car seat and one of the twins in them, the other in his arms and Marz trailing behind him, he pecked the wolf on the cheek as he hurried to secure the twins in place. "Sorry honey, Hiro had to go again."

"It's fine. Everyone in the car." Sasuke said as he climbed into the front behind the driver's wheel.

"Actually Mina could you let your sister stay back there so she can change Hiro's diaper if she goes again?" Minato's pout was epic.

"But the window seat..." He whined. Marz had taken then other window seat and Naruto had put Miro's car seat behind him so he could reach him if he needed to.

"You can have my window seat," Sera hopped out of the car to walk around to the other side.

"What? But then I don't get a window seat! I'm older! You sit in the middle!" Marz shoved Mina's shoulder and the middle child was just about attack him when Sasuke's growl stilled all movement. The cubs all fell into place without any more arguing. Naruto took pity on Marz and switched the baby seat to the middle so he could have a window seat too.

"Do we have everything?" Sasuke ruffled through his own personal folder where he checked for each member's passbook that would allow them to pass the check points through the compounds and along the road. He checked for their money, the seal of notification and his military identification.

"Did you pack the food?"

"Yep. We won't be stopping so I went grocery shopping for snacks and juices and books." Another nod and then there were setting off.

They made it through the first checkpoint without any hassle, their documents were checked and they were giving the go ahead but as soon as Sasuke pulled on to the main road Mina whimpered, "Mama... I have to pee..." In his excitement to save his seat he must've not gone before he left the house. With pursed lips Sasuke pulled over and Mina hopped out to pee by a tree.

"Don't be mad Sasuke," Naruto poked his cheek, but Sasuke was steadfastly staring ahead. "Alright no more stopping. If you need something let your sister know so she can look for it in the back. Sera the food bags are closer to you can you see," A yup and a little rummaging through the bags before she plopped back down in her seat. "Ohh look how high we are!" Naruto exclaimed as the car climbed up a steep hill. Marz and Sera shuffled over to the other side so they could look down over the hillside.

"Seat belts!" Sasuke growled.

Naruto laughed, "Your dad's pouting. Sera can you dig me up some gummy bears?"

"Me too!"

"Me three!"

"What do we say?" A chorus of pleases and then silence as Sasuke nibbled on the sweet treats he was fed and the cubs stared out at a new scenery they hadn't seen before and probably won't see again.

The first night was okay. Sasuke had switched places with Minato when it was time for Naruto to drive and he'd cradled one Hiro who wouldn't stop crying. Miro gripping his finger as he sucked on a pacifier. "Wanna jump around the back with your sister?" Naruto had tried to stuff a pillow for everyone but he could only fit two and Sera had taken one and Sasuke was propped up against the other.

"I'll stay up all night with Mama," the sweet cub has smiled at him, drank two more fruit juices then promptly fell asleep. The peaceful lull of the car calmed him and somehow helped him to drive better even though when he passed other cars on the road he did get a bit panicky.

* * *

Day 2 was tiring.

And the cubs were starting to fight over little things which in turn were upsetting the cubs. "Sasuke we have to stop. The cubs are testy and I don't want a fight to break out."

"There will be no fights," Sasuke snarled hunched over the steering wheel as he glared into the rear view mirror and his children.

"Sasuke..." Naruto shook his head. "You can't just use alpha waves on them."

"Alpha waves?"

"You know what I mean, just pull over and let them stretch their legs."

"We're on a schedule Naruto. We're cutting it close as is."

"We'll stop for two seconds Sasuke! It won't blow us completely off course!" Hiromi wailed from the backseat. Sera handed her a bottle of formula that Naruto had made earlier. The car was in a tense silence after that, arguments between their parents were much worse than arguments between them.

"We'll stop at an Inn along the way if I see one." It was long after the cubs fell asleep that Sasuke did find one. He parked the car close to their door so that he could keep an eye on their belongings but that he could also watch over his family. Instead of waking everyone he and Naruto carried them inside one by one. There wasn't a large enough room for 5 cubs and 2 parent so they settled for a room with two large beds. They worked on tidying each cub side by side before they collapsed in bed.

"Where are we? How much time did we lose?"

"We're close to the edge of compound 11 just a few hours outside compound 10. We're making good time at the speed we're going. We'll reach compound 9 by tomorrow afternoon. Maybe a bit later."

Naruto bit his lip, "I'm sorry I yelled I shouldn't have, being in the car so long. Not used to it you know and I-"

"It's understandable. Get some sleep." They leaned over the twins to share good night's kiss.

"Hey Sasuke," he snickered an idea popping up in his head, "Wanna go fool around in the bathroom?" Sasuke stared at him in the dark and then he got up and pulled a snickering Naruto up with him. Sasuke bolted the door after they shuffled in and turned around to see Naruto on his knees, his pretty mouth open and waiting, Sasuke's pants were around his ankles as quick as he could get them off. He slid his cock into Naruto's mouth and stifled a groaned when Naruto started sucking him in, hand closed tight around the base of his dick.

The sound of the door handle jiggling had the couple freezing, Naruto staring wide eyed up at Sasuke. "Dad?" Sera mumbled, "I have to go number two..." she muttered as she yawned. Sasuke glared at the door as Naruto chuckled.

"Of course..." he mouthed to Sasuke. What were the odds of that?

The next morning they had their breakfast to go. Sera up front with her cup of tea and breakfast sandwich and Naruto in the back feeding the twins. "Don't forget to eat Naruto." Sasuke reminded as he bit into three crispy pieces of bacon. Naruto grunted as he gnawed on a wide pancake while dodging his cub's grabby hands as he changed her clothes again. She'd spilled maple syrup all over the front of her clothes. She didn't even have all her teeth and she was a handful... "We'll drive the whole day today. We're close to compound 9."

"Anyone need to pee?" Silence, "alright. Let go Sasuke."

They drove for another 8 hours and Marz was just starting to nod of when Sera squealed, the car swerved and Sasuke scowled at her. "Don't do that."

"Look! The compound walls!" She pressed her finger against the window and true enough, they could see the walls enclosing the compound and the high rise buildings that lay beyond it. Naruto gently shoo the other awake so they could see too. Getting passed the checkpoint into the compound was trickier than leaving their own compound. They all had to leave the car so their heights, eye colors and claw lengths could be matched to their passbooks to check if they were fake. Sasuke scowled at the broad chested woman who was insisting they wake the twins up so she could check their eyes.

By law a wolf couldn't interfere with another wolf's cub unless given express permission to do so and he insistence was putting Sasuke on edge. He claws slid out as he stepped up to the woman and blocked her from Naruto and Sera. It was a little pass midnight and Sasuke had been driving for hours. "Uhmm, corporal Uchiha?" the young man checking their paper called. Both wolves turned to stare at him. "You're free to go. We didn't know you were in arms," Sasuke snatched his folder out of the young wolf's hand and helped his children back into their car seats. He didn't say another word as he climbed in and drove out.

Since being in arms was apparently held in high regard here Sasuke flashed his badge everywhere until he and his family were at the front desk and ready to be checked in. "Hi!" Naruto greeted with a wide grin, Sasuke was hanging off to the back of group holding Mina's hand so he didn't vibrate out of his clothes with all his excitement. "We'd like a room please. Maybe with two large beds and a crib?"

The receptionist was a pretty purple haired woman with a kind smile, "Are you sure you all want to stay in the same room? We offer joint kid's bedroom so that each cub can have their own bed, a safety tub, outfitted with handle bars for any little slips and low sinks for easy reach."

Judging by Naruto wide eyes and gaping mouth she went ahead and booked them a joint room. "And the crib? Cause the twins can't sleep on their own and i'd rather they be near me."

"Of course. I'll send up a note to have two cribs set up in your bedroom. We're happy to have you here at the White Lotus. Please enjoy your stay. The bell hop will cart your bags to your respective room."

They had to take an actual working elevator up to their rooms because they were on the fifteenth floor. Naruto had never been so in his whole life. Sera was working herself up to a fit and Sasuke guessed that no one would be able to fall asleep because they wanted to touch everything. Even the bell hops pocket button. "Marz don't be rude!" Naruto scolded when the pup tugged on the shiny gold button. As he leaned down to pull Marz's hand away Miromi grabbed a handful of the young man's hair and yanked. "Miro!" Naruto squawked. It took Sasuke 3 minutes to pry the toddlers fingers away. "I am so sorry! I have no idea-"

"It's alright. All staff are equipped with scent nulls. They dull our own natural scent and make us seem more friendly. The white lotus is more of a family hotel and we can't have cubs skittish and running away because of all the new scents."

"That's smart." Sasuke complimented. Naruto was sure to keep his toddler occupied and away from people's hair. When they got to their floors and room Naruto thought that the kids would be a little more distressed at having to separate from their parents but everything was so shiny and new and the bed were basically clouds captured and brought down to earth that they didn't even care.

Sasuke made sure everyone showered, ate and brushed their teeth before he locked the door and took the key card to their room. Getting the twins down was a task, they were just as excited as their older siblings and Naruto and Sasuke had to play with them until they fell asleep followed shortly by their parents.

They were woken hours later by a wake up call on the landline phone. And a few seconds after they hung up they got a all from Marz complaining that he was hungry. Just in case of emergencies the kids had the number to their room and vice versa.

Naruto moved at a snail's pace as he got himself ready in a plain shirt and shorts and got the twins ready. He met his mate and cubs in the hallway where another young women with a wide pearly smile was waiting for them. "Hi! I'm June and i'll be your guide for today." Sasuke greeted her and shook her hand. "if you'll just follow me I'll take you down to the floor right under here where we have a few activities for the cubbies~" She winked at Marz who blushed hotly before she turned and skipped off down the hall, Sera socked him the arm but he was already going after June to care. Two flights of stairs later and there was a huge ball pit that Mina was the first one to hop into screaming at the top of his lungs. "This is the play are for kids 7 and up," she paused to point at Minato, "And how old are you sir?" He giggled at being called sir.

"I'm 8 ma'am," he replied in kind.

"Awesome. So this is where you and your brother and sister can play for the day while mommy and daddy spend time relaxing!"

Naruto chuckled and jiggled Miromi in his arms, "not much relaxing with this little tornado around"

"Hi there!" They turned around to see the new people. Two foxes like Naruto with hair as bright as their smiles.

"Oh just on time! This is Mini and Miki, brother foxes, and they're in charge of the little tykes." Naruto whipped around to Sasuke who actually looked impressed behind his blank mask. "With the permission of the pack alpha they can take the toddlers to that room right across the hall where there is a multitude of activities to keep them occupied and baby safe food to keep them fed until you come back to pick them up."

"This place is amazing..." Naruto muttered as he handed Miromi to Mini. Miki was more hesitant to approach Sasuke but after a kiss to her temple Sasuke handed Hiromi to him.

"Mom can we go?"

"Only if you watch your brothers."

"Deal!" Sera whooped and grabbed both her brother's wrists and dragged them off. The twins only a fussed a little as they were carried off and then Naruto and Sasuke were standing alone with their guide.

"Here you go," She handed Naruto a small brochure, "that has a spa that's not too far from here that you and your alpha can go relax in for a while and then there's a food bar down on the first floor. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Naruto wiggled under Sasuke's arm on the verge of jumping in place.

"No we're fine. Thank you for your help." She nodded, smiled again and then she was gone.

Sasuke looked around and noticed that they were actually alone. The kids were off playing in a supervised section made for big kids and the toddlers were in a similar situation. The kids were carted off so they could go to the spa to unwind and Sasuke could have his side looked at.

"Oh Sasuke, I think we should go down this hall. I can't believe how big this place is! It's so exciting! I wanna soak in some hot mud- Wha?" he yelped as Sasuke grabbed his arm and led them back to their room. "Sasuke what is? I already hid our passbooks. It's okay." Sasuke didn't stop though instead he made a beeline for their bed after he kicked the door closed. "Sasuke?" Naruto screamed as Sasuke bodily picked him up and tossed him the bed then climbed on top of him before he had the chance to scramble away.

"Listen Naruto," Sasuke was smirking, crinkles forming at the corner of his eyes. Naruto listened but other than the sound of the waves there wasn't anything else that he could so he said so, "exactly." Sasuke whispered bending down to seal his lips over his mate's. While he was happy to be kissed Naruto wasn't following the conversation.

"I don't get it Sasuke…"

"We're alone for the first time since the twins were born. No neighbors," he kissed Naruto's neck, "No toddlers," he kissed the blonde's chest, "no missions," he sucked on a nipple and relished in Naruto's soft moan.

He was right. In this hotel room they were honestly truly alone and it was the perfect time to lay a claim. Naruto was excited in a second. He wrapped his hands around Sasuke's neck and spread his legs so Sasuke could settle between them.

The wolf rubbed their fronts together in well needed friction as he swelled thicker in his pants, his hands slid down Naruto's side to hook in the waist band of his boxers and shorts and pull them down. Naruto wiggled up the bed so Sasuke could slide them off easier and then he helped Sasuke out of his clothes. They stayed like that, kneeling in the center of the bed hands touching and skimming over skin to feel every inch of each other's body.

Naruto moaned again just as softly as last time as if they were still sneaking around. Sasuke smirked into his skin as he laid the blonde down. "You can be louder you know."

Naruto flushed. "I know! I'm just used to it this way…" Naruto pouted. "Can we do it from behind?" Naruto didn't need to ask twice. Sasuke was already easing back and flipping him over before he crawled on top of him. He cock slanted between Naruto's ass cheeks as he grinded his hips back and forth.

"I've missed this," he squeezed a nipple, "I've missed you like this," Sasuke's breathe tickled the back of his neck and he squirmed pushing his hips back for even more friction.

"Me too…" he groaned as Sasuke slowly pressed into him. Arching his back he pushed back to meet each of Sasuke's shallow thrusts. "Harder Sasuke," he moaned fisting the sheets as Sasuke gradually sped up. He hands heavy and tight on Naruto's waist to keep him in place as if Naruto would go anywhere.

He cried out as Sasuke sank his teeth in his shoulder and moaned when he hit that sweet place inside him that he seemed to have memorized after all the years that have passed. He bit on his lip, struggling to keep his voice down even if there wasn't anyone around to hear them. Sasuke was vocal, muttering praises into the blonde's ear and groaning when Naruto gripped him just right.

Skin slapping against skin and Naruto's abrupt cries drowned out the sound of the waves outside, Sasuke dragged his nails up Naruto's thighs and smirked when Naruto buried his face into the pillow instead of screaming like he normally would. "Do it Naruto," Sasuke's rough voice, thick with arousal, sounded like sin to his ears. "Yell for me sweetheart."

"Sasuke!" The blonde shuddered in his arms as Sasuke's hand snaked around to fist and pump his cock. "Sasuke I'm close don't," Naruto grabbed his wrist but Sasuke kept at it. Twisting and squeezing Naruto leaking cock until he couldn't keep his voice down anymore.

"Louder Naruto," Sasuke encouraged, his hips speeding up the scent of sweat and musk clouding the room. Naruto obeyed titling his head back and letting his moans over shadow Sasuke's sinful whispers. "Yell for me fox," Sasuke encouraged his grip a vice on Naruto's weeping cock. They came together, Naruto's scream music to his ears as his knot swelled and stretched his hole even wider, filling him up with his come.

"Oh fuck!" the blonde swore as Sasuke collapsed on top of him. The wolf groaned as he rolled off, pulling Naruto with him since they were stuck together for a while. He glanced down at his side to see blood staining the white of his bandage and he tsked. Naruto was going to be mad at him when he saw. "That was amazing. I feel like all of my stress is gone. I don't even need that massage anymore," he chuckled playfully.

Sasuke grunted, he felt more relaxed now that he had in months. Even if he did pull his stitches. "I love you fox."

Naruto laughed, "Where is that coming from?"

Sasuke thought for a minute as he rubbed small circles in Naruto's hip. "Well… I asked you to fill each bedroom and you've done that and more. I am not the wolf I was so many years ago and I have only you to thank for that."

Naruto flushed, "What can I say? I'm your mate. I did my job." Sasuke kissed the back of his neck as he pulled him closer.

"You've done that and more…" Sasuke disagreed as his eyes slipping closed.

"Since I did such a good job maybe I should be rewarded," Naruto wiggled his butt and pushed it back against Sasuke even more, he couldn't see the blonde's face but he guessed that Naruto was grinning.

"I'll reward you later," Sasuke bit him forcing the blonde to still, "I'll make you yell even louder than before."

Naruto laughed loud and sweet, "I'll hold you to that." A pause as Naruto laid his hand on Sasuke's and looped their fingers together. "I love you too wolf." Naruto could feel Sasuke's smile against his skin.

* * *

 **A/N:** Now I'm not saying that I'm writing a part three… but if I did, I'd attach it to this story as a part two and redirect new readers to ' **Oh, Ok then** ' so they can read the first half before they continue.

I was going to write about their stay at the hotel but it seems that I've written bit much. Please remember to leave a review!

Thanks so much for all the reviews and the favs and the follows you guys are awesome! Thanks for all the feedback and all the love. I really appreciate it! This was the fifth installment to my Seven Stories in Seven Days Self Challenge. Two more to go and then the Seven Days will be completed!


End file.
